Rising from the Ash
by Junko the Lost
Summary: After the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! have come to pass, Atem finds himself sinking into depression. Who can save him from his self-enforced despair?
1. So it begins

Author: Junko the Lost

Title: Rising From the Ash

Chapter Title: So it begins . . .

Summary: After the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! have come to pass, Atem finds himself sinking into depression. Who can save him from his self-enforced despair?

Warnings: Shounen-Ai

AN: Hello readers and welcome again to the Mad House! I welcome old fans and newcomers with open arms. School has once again begun for the year, but all is right in the world, for I, Junko-chan, have been cultivating my lovely pets, the ever violent plot bunnies. So sit back, relax, and have a wonderful experience in the realm of fangirl-created shounen-ai!

Yuugi frowned as he watched Seto walk into the classroom. The tall CEO looked more pissy than usual and that was saying something. His ice blue eyes were narrowed in anger and he slumped into his seat with a sigh before pulling out a book and beginning to read. However, he seemed unable to concentrate, and before Yuugi could react, he was standing in front of the much shorter boy's desk.

"Hey, Kaiba-san," he greeted cheerfully, all the while fearful of Seto's wrath.

"Mouto-san," Seto acknowledged, inclining his head ever so slightly, "I was wondering if you're free at all after school during the week." Yuugi was startled.

"Why," he questioned inquisitively as to Seto's intentions.

"Mokuba's babysitter quit and since I can't leave him at home alone, I need to find a new one," he explained, sighing in frustration.

"Oh," Yuugi said in understanding, "I'm sorry, but I have to help my Grandpa in the shop everyday after school."

"Do you know anyone else who might be free?" Seto asked, obviously getting desperate.

Yuugi frowned, "I'm sorry Kaiba-san, but I don't know. Jounouchi-san and Honda-san have soccer practice, and Mizaki-san has dance lessons. Bakura-san is starting Mathletes and Ryuuji-san has his own company to run." Yuugi paused for a moment and his eyes got a glazed look. "Wait," he said, holding out a hand to silence Seto.

/Mou hitori no boku?/ he called into Atem's soul room.

Yes, aibou?came the response from the shadows within.

/I was wondering. Since you have your own body now, and you're not going to school or even doing much these days, would you mind watching Mokuba-kun for Kaiba-san?/ Atem grinned.

No, aibou, I would not mind watching the young Kaiba,he said with a small chuckle. Please tell him that I would be happy to oblige to his request.Yuugi giggled at the Pharaoh's fancy language and came back to himself, looking up at a very ticked looking Seto.

"Mou hitori no boku would be happy to watch Mokuba-kun for you," Yuugi said happily. Seto's face eased slightly, as if a great tension had been dropped. Yuugi couldn't help but notice how much older he looked when he worried like he tended to do.

"Arigato, Mouto-san. Please tell mou hitori no Mouto-san that I'll pick him up from the Game Shop after school, and he'll baby-sit every weekday from 3 o'clock to anywhere from 6 to 9 o' clock." Yuugi smiled, and Seto returned to his seat, able to pursue his reading in comfort.

/Mou hitori no boku,/ Yuugi called, entering Atem's soul room. The pharaoh was sitting on the floor, playing what looked like an ancient form of checkers 1.

Yes, aibou,he responded, looking up at Yuugi.

/Kaiba-san says he'll pick you up after school,/ Yuugi informed Atem. He nodded and returned to his game. Yuugi couldn't help but be saddened by Atem's recent detachment from the rest of the world.

Atem opened his actual eyes as if awakening from a dream. He sat in the room Yuugi and his Grandfather had given him. The room was scantly furnished and the only thing that looked used was the bed. He could never be able to express his gratitude toward the two people who had shown him the most hospitality he had ever known.

Yuugi was probably the sweetest young man there ever was, and Atem knew that the looks many of Yuugi's friends gave him bordered on the edge of friendship and were tilting dangerously into unknown territory. Not that he could blame them; Yuugi was as lovable and adorable as a boy was able to be, so it was no surprise that even his friends were drawn to him with intentions of more than just friendship; Jounouchi-san in particular. The blonde boy had been crushing on Yuugi for some months now from what Atem could tell, but was too cautious to reveal his feelings. Atem however, felt nothing but an overwhelming brotherly love for his smaller counterpart.

It had been a shock when he had first received his own body. For the first time in over three thousand years, he experienced life as his now-regained memories couldn't even come close to matching. In his first few weeks, he'd reveled in the new foods, new music, new everything, and yet the sheer wonderment had worn off. He was left with the knowledge that without a proper education of the times, he would never be more than a drain on society's resources, for all his power in his past life.

With this in mind, he had withdrawn inside himself, not even taking joy in dueling with Yuugi. Yuugi's emotions were the only thing that sustained him. Yuugi's joy managed only slightly to lighten his spirits, but it was always enough to lift, even if only a little, Atem from his self-hatred before he sank back into the murky pit. No one knew of his decline, Yuugi least of all, though they had noticed his reserved appearance over the past weeks.

Then, he had seen Seto again. Though the two had not dueled recently, Atem still revered the young ambitious CEO with even more fervor since receiving his own body. He could now fully understand the hardships Seto must have gone through to succeed in the world Atem was so new to. With this reverence came something completely unexpected.

Love.

Just the word made Atem flinch with a tsunami of emotions. Seto haunted his dreams (the first he'd had in so long) and his life. Yuugi was constantly informing Atem of the brunette's moods, as it seemed the only thing that could bring him out of his depression.

And now, he would probably see more of the CEO than he needed to, though something inside of him would die for the chance, another part of him was pushing him to play it safe. He chuckled at that thought. He had no need to play it safe. He had already died once, and certainly nothing was worse than what he'd experienced the first time around.

Atem got dressed in a tight tee-shirt that read 'This is the shirt I wear when I don't give a crap' and a pair of baggy black pants that displayed a few wallet chains.

Before he knew it, it was three o'clock and Seto was waiting outside in his silvery-blue convertible for Atem. He headed out the door and got in the car, briefly marveling at the magnificent design on the automobile. A Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon curled around the vehicle and on the engine hood the center head opened its mouth to reveal SK done in curly-cue letters.

"Wow, nice car," he said, blushing as Seto looked at him with those ice-blue eyes that so matched the color of his automobile.

"Thanks," Seto responded, waiting for Atem to get buckled before driving off. "I've got to go pick up Mokuba from school. He'll be so excited it's you babysitting him." Seto laughed softly, and Atem's ears perked at the noise. True, he hadn't spoken to Seto in some time, but something seemed different about him. A tension that had always been present in his demeanor seemed to have been thrown off entirely, and the worry lines the boy usually wore had disappeared, leaving an utterly good-natured appearance.

"Why's that," he asked inquisitively.

"Well, you're like his role model, or at least someone he respects," he commented as he pulled up in front of Mokuba's school. The black-haired boy pelted into the car faster than Atem's eye could track and Mokuba was latched around Seto, hugging his brother excitedly.

"Howwasyourday?Minewasgreat!TodayduringartmeandmyfriendsdidthisreallycoolprojectIhavetoshowyou!" and the boy went on so fast Atem got a headache just trying to follow the stream of communication. Seto rolled his eyes at Atem and while Mokuba was drawing breath, he directed his attention to the Pharoah.

"Mokuba, you remembering mou hitori no Mouto-san?" he asked. Mokuba nodded enthusiastically.

"Call me Atem, please," Atem insisted, something akin to a blush staining his cheeks.

"Well, _Atem_," Seto said, putting particular emphasis on his name, "will be your new babysitter." Almost before Seto had even finished, Mokuba was latched onto Atem, once again blabbering on about this, that, or the other thing too fast for him to track.

They arrived at an apartment complex and parked in the reserved parking lot.

"You live here?" Atem asked, vaguely confused. He always saw Seto as living in a huge mansion with maids and butlers and chefs.

"Yeah, the mansion got too big for just me and Mokuba," Seto said, patting Mokuba on the head and grinning, "so we moved here."

"Oh," Atem said, even though he wasn't quite sure he understood.

Once inside the apartment though, it could not be mistaken for anyone else's. It was a suite and was plenty large enough to house two or three people. The living room was done in fashionable shades of red. The couch was comfy dark brown leather and there were two matching recliner chairs about the room. Deep red throw pillows accented the red in the curtains and in a tapestry done all in red of a phoenix hanging on the wall.

The kitchen was small, but Atem supposed Seto would need to do little cooking. It was furnished in deep chic greens with a wallpaper border with olive leaves highlighting the emerald of the counters and the small kitchen table and chairs.

"Wow, Kaiba-san, I didn't know you had such fabulous designer tastes," Atem commented, grinning. Seto pouted playfully.

"Well, I had some help," he admitted. Mokuba giggled.

"Yeah, some of our old maids helped him design it," the black-haired boy informed the Pharaoh.

"Well, I have to get to work," Seto regretfully said. Turning to Atem, he informed the Pharaoh, "There's some food in the fridge and snacks in the cupboards. I'll be back as soon as I can. If I'm not back by eight you can have Mokuba start getting ready for bed." Atem nodded and Mokuba gave his brother a hug before he headed out.

"Well, Mokuba, what do you want to do now," Atem asked, turning to the smaller boy.

"Video games!" he called, and turned on the large flat-screen TV before grabbing a controller and switching the PlayStation 2 on. Atem chuckled and sat down on the couch.

For the next hour, Mokuba taught Atem nearly everything there was to know about video games. From the basic kinds of games to how to play them, Atem was sent reeling by the sheer amount of complex information there was to know. But before long, he was dueling against Mokuba in a video game and able to hold his own against the smaller boy. He eventually lost, though, but felt proud that he finally understood what Jounouchi and Yuugi were chatting about when they spoke of Halo or Soul Caliber II.

Mokuba switched off the game station and came to sit on the couch.

"My brother's making a video game, you know?" he asked.

"Really?" Atem asked, surprised (even though nothing about Seto should surprise him by now) that Seto was creating a video game.

"Yeah, since actual live-action games such as Trading Card Games and Table-Top RPG's are falling out of popularity, he's decided to create a video game," Mokuba spoke softly. "I forgot to say thank you, you know?"

"For what?" Atem asked, confused.

"If it weren't for you, he probably would never have been like this. You probably noticed, didn't you? He's kinder, sweeter. He tries not to work such long hours and every weekend he makes sure that he doesn't work, at least not away from home. He dedicates that time to spending time with me. Before you came along, he never would have done that," Mokuba smiled then. Atem was shocked. He had done all that?

"W-well, you're welcome, Mokuba-kun," he said, blushing. "But I really didn't do that much," he insisted.

"You did more, actually," Mokuba said, grinning, "You gave me my big brother back."

End Chapter 1

Well, as you are exiting the Mad House, please help yourself to a cookie. Be careful, my Yami made them. Outside (in my profile) you can find entrances to other Mad House's of my creation (my stories) and some info about me. If you have made it this far and would like to leave a review, please feel encouraged to do so by clicking on the small button in the lower left of your screen. I hope you have enjoyed your stay here and hope that you will return again. Rising From the Ash will with any luck be updated soon, and we will be awaiting your return.


	2. Going home

Author: Junko the Lost

Title: Rising From the Ash

Chapter Title: Going home . . .

Summary: After the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! have come to pass, Atem finds himself sinking into depression. Who can save him from his self-enforced despair?

Warnings: Shounen-Ai

AN: Welcome to Chapter two, I suppose if you have made it thus far, you at least partially enjoyed the first chapter. Do come inside, it's chilly out. Yes, it is a bit dusty in here, but you'll have to forgive me, I had not the time while I was writing this to clean. Please take a seat by the fireplace. No, those dogs will not harm you, they just watch out for flamers. Yes, they do have sharp teeth and red eyes, don't they? Cocoa?

Review responses:

Shadows of chaos61: Thanks for reviewing, you are the greatest!

i-love-bakura1489: Yes, it is so KAWAII! Thanks for your review!

Atem and Mokuba made a small dinner, Atem lacking the knowledge to work either the oven or the microwave, and fearful of letting Mokuba work either item. Their oh-so-gourmet dinner consisted of potato chips, ham sandwiches and soda. Afterwards, Mokuba took it into his head to teach Atem how to play the very simple card game of War.

After much pleading and hoarding of Aces, Atem was pronounced victorious. It was a short-lived victory, though, as Mokuba brought up how he'd whipped Atem's butt at video games.

And then, it was on.

For _no one_ can insult the Pharaoh's pride and come away unscathed, certainly no wimpy twelve-year-old who probably couldn't name _every single_ Duel Monster, or recite all the Pharaohs in order and tell what they did for Egypt. Didn't think so.

And so, it was begun that the two would duel, but this would be no ordinary duel. This would be a duel OF DOOM! And of course, this moment would be accompanied by melodramatic music and a high cackling laughter.

They would play a video game in which Mokuba would of course have the advantage, a card game, where Atem would be in his element, and a chess game, which was undetermined who would prevail. Best two out of three gets to ask the loser any number of questions and receive the truth, with of course, an hour time limit to ask the very many questions in.

As the video game, Mokuba challenged Atem to a game of Soul Caliber II. Mokuba, of course, won spectacularly with his knowledge of combos. Following that, they played a simple, or not-so-simple, game of Egyptian Rat Screw. Atem took the upper hand early on, and after many insults were traded, came out triumphant.

Then, they came to the deciding game of chess. Mokuba had learned every trick he knew from Seto himself, but Atem was an excellent strategist and was able to defend every single one of Mokuba's attacks.

But as in some games, one move decides it all, and when Mokuba absentmindedly lost his queen to Atem's knight, he laid the way for his own death. Just when it seemed, though, that Atem would win it all, Mokuba managed to penetrate Atem's defenses and move into Checkmate in a few short moves.

Atem was then subjected to an hour's worth of any questions Mokuba wished to ask of him. Not only that but also an everlasting humiliation for years to come. Mokuba asked every question he could think of from Atem's feelings about politics, to which boy band he preferred.

As the end of the hour drew closer, and Atem almost felt safe, Mokuba asked the $64,000 question.

"What do you think of Seto?" he asked; a deceivingly innocent look on his face. Atem blushed, and Mokuba smiled, turning to the clock. "It's okay. I think I got my answer. Besides, time's almost up." It was true, a second later; it was seven o'clock and the end of the hour of HORRORS.

Atem relaxed into the couch and sighed, dead tired. Mokuba insisted he had to do homework and went into his room to finish it. Atem yawned, closing his eyes before opening them when he heard a key in the door.

Seto walked in, dripping wet from head to toe. He looked unperturbed, though, and a small smile informed Atem that though it was raining, he was glad to be home.

"Where's the munchkin?" he asked, taking off his soaked coat.

"In his room, doing homework," Atem replied, sitting up and stretching. "Jeez, I didn't even realize it was raining," he admitted. Seto went into the kitchen and began to make what Atem could only conclude was hot cocoa.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have gotten that wet if it weren't for the fact that I had to park my car a few minutes from my building."

"Don't you have a reserved parking spot?" Atem asked inquisitively.

"I do, but we had a conference with Sony today, and the parking lot was full, so I let their president take my spot, figuring that a few minute walk wouldn't hurt." He chuckled. "I was wrong." He brought two cups of steaming hot cocoa into the room. "I hope Mouto-san won't mind you staying the night," he said, handing one to Atem.

"Why would I stay the night?" Atem asked, thoroughly confused.

"It's storming out, loud thunder and massive amounts of lighting, hailing the size of golf balls, and they're issuing flood warnings. I don't know about you, but I'm too smart to go out in that weather."

"Oh," Atem said in understanding, taking a sip of his own cocoa, "I guess I should call him then." Seto nodded.

"Phone's on the kitchen counter," he informed Atem, pointing.

Atem walked into the kitchen, picking up the phone, top-of-the-line cordless with caller ID, of course, and dialed Yuugi's phone number.

"Moshi moshi," Yuugi answered.

"Hey, aibou, I think I'm going to have to stay over here tonight."

Yuugi chuckled, "Yeah, I think so. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow."

"Good night."

"Night." Atem hung up and picked up his cocoa, sitting back down on the couch.

"I'm going to go get changed and check on Mokuba," Seto commented, setting down his cocoa, and standing up. Atem was left sitting on the couch, bored out of his mind, all the while very aware that a dripping _wet_ Seto was in the next room _changing_. Pulling out a notebook in an attempt to get his mind off of the events in Seto's bedroom, he began to write a poem, one of his favorite things to do when he was bored and alone at Yuugi's house.

_All alone_

_In the dark of the night_

_I cry out_

_Searching for the light_

_My heart beats slower_

_And death draws near_

_Feeding on my pain_

_Breathing in my fear_

_My blood flows out_

_Of unseen wounds_

_Brought upon me_

_Unwittingly, by you_

_The harsh words you spoke_

_Have weakened my heart_

_And everything you do_

_Has torn me apart_

"That's really amazing," he heard from over his shoulder. Seto was standing behind the couch, reading the poem Atem had just written.

"T-thanks," Atem replied, fighting to keep the blush from his face.

"Do you mind if I use this?" Seto asked, holding out his hand to take the notebook. "It's really good, and I have a character in my game which this would fit perfectly. I'll give you credit, of course."

Atem handed him the notebook. He blushed as he became aware of Seto leafing through his other poems.

"I take that back," he said, and Atem's heart stopped for a second as Seto looked him in the eyes and grinned, "Can I use all of these? The music director for my game would have a field day putting music to these." He handed the notebook back to Atem. "In fact, you can be part of the team. No offense to my music director, but he hasn't been able to write lyrics that really match the game. You two working together would be an awesome team."

"R-really?" Atem asked, amazed Seto felt so strongly about his lyrics being good.

"Absolutely. Hey, I have an Egyptian character, do you ever write poetry in Egyptian?" Seto asked, eyes sparkling with interest. Atem was amazed at the fervor Seto put into his game. "Even if the players won't be able to understand it, I want it to fit the character."

Atem opened to a page with hieroglyphs written on it. Seto chuckled. "I can't read it, but I'm sure it's perfect." Atem blushed.

"W-why?" he asked, confused as to why Seto would trust him to help make his game, which he obviously loved very much, a success.

"Why what?" Seto responded, obviously confused.

"The poems aren't very good, and you probably have a whole set of professionals to help you do the job better than I ever could," Atem said, looking at his hands dejectedly. Seto came around the couch to sit next to him.

"Because I can't trust a single on of them to do their best, but with you, I know you'll give your very best effort in everything you do. I don't know if anyone else I hired could ever measure up to that," Seto told him, smiling kindly. Atem nearly cried for happiness at the warmth he saw beneath the icy exterior of those eyes.

Finally, he would be doing something besides sitting around all day watching whatever crap was on TV and being a drain on society's resources.

Seto must have seen the joy in Atem's eyes, for his grin widened as well. "Now that that's settled, I have work to do." He brought out his laptop and began to boot it up effectively ending the conversation before Atem could make any other excuses about his incompetence.

At nine o'clock, Mokuba said good night to the two boys who sat up late. One was writing diligently away in his notebook, while the other furiously typed away on his laptop. At ten, Atem gave up writing, yawning with exhaustion.

"What are you working on?" he asked, looking at the lines of code Seto was typing away on. Seto seemed to come out of a trance.

"What?" he asked, looking up at Atem, startled before realizing what he'd asked. "Oh, what time is it?"

"Nearing quarter after ten," he replied.

Seto seemed to be relieved. "Good, I was afraid I'd stayed up until five am like I did a few weeks ago. Um . . . I working on the random number generator that will determine the amount of experience the player will get from each monster."

Atem nodded, even though he didn't quite understand. He continued to ask questions of Seto while he worked until around midnight, when he fell asleep, head resting on Seto's shoulder. Seto smiled fondly and turned off his laptop.

Gently he stood up and lowered Atem's head to the couch. Tip-toeing away, he brought back a down comforter to keep him warm. Looking out the window, he smiled slightly. The rain had stopped and the clouds had parted slightly, leaving the full moon shining brightly down on the sleeping angel's face.

Unfortunately, the rain started back up in the morning, keeping all people safely holed up in their homes until one of the largest storms Domino had experienced in a few years passed over. School was cancelled on account of the hail and the fact that the temperature had dropped, freezing water on the streets, and bound to widen cracks as soon as the temperature returned to normal.

Atem woke up to the sound of the Weather Channel warning people to stay indoors and Mokuba jumping for glee at the fact that schools were cancelled.

He smiled at the noise before sitting up. It felt right to be here. It felt like he'd finally gone home.

Seto was standing in the kitchen, wearing only PJ bottoms and slippers, leaving his upper half utterly bare. Mokuba was dancing around the living room, praising the weather for sending him a day of rest.

Atem smiled at Seto, who grinned in return, rolling his eyes at Mokuba. Yes, it felt exactly like coming home.

End Chapter 2

On your way out, be sure to leave a message informing me of how you liked this chapter. It doesn't have to be long, and may even be insulting, but please, if you do choose to leave a flame, direct it away from the floor. I just got the hard-wood floors done I don't want them singed the first week I've had them. Thank you for attending, and I hope to see you in the next chapter of Rising From the Ash. Once again, welcome to the Mad House.


	3. Without hope

Author: Junko the Lost

Title: Rising From the Ash

Chapter Title: Without hope . . .

Summary: After the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! have come to pass, Atem finds himself sinking into depression. Who can save him from his self-enforced despair?

Warnings: Shounen-Ai

AN: Welcome again, my, how this group has grown. Yes, the chandelier is new, do you like it? Oh, those noises upstairs? They're just ghosts. They become particularly noisy when I wish for them to be silent. What, you thought this place's name was the Mad House and it _wasn't_ haunted? Oh, pardon my oversight. Well, with that taken care of, do have a seat, and enjoy Chapter 3.

Review Responses:

i-love-bakura1489: Don't worry, I'll be aware laughs

shadows of chaos: yes, let us pity the poor game king sticks out tongue HAHAHAHA!

Aisha with Issues: Thanks for reviewing, Aisha-chan, talk to u at school

Atem stood up, stretching luxuriously. He walked into the kitchen, coming to stand beside Seto, who was cooking what appeared to be scrambled eggs and pancakes. The news was blaring weather reports, damage done from flooding and hail, and the small amount of other news.

"Good morning," Seto said, glancing over at Atem's grinning demeanor and smiling before returning his eyes to his eggs. "You look happy," he commented and Atem blushed.

"Well, Kaiba-san-," but he was cut off by Seto.

"Please, call me Seto," the taller boy said, and before Atem could reply added, "I'm allowed to call you Atem."

Atem's grin widened. "Well, _Seto_, I just feel happy today. I don't know why." Atem shrugged.

At that moment, Mokuba ran back into the kitchen. "Seto! Is Atem going to be staying the day with us?" He asked, a tiny bit of pleading added to his overwhelming excitement.

"Only if he wants to, Mokuba," Seto replied, smiling fondly down at his brother before looking inquisitively at Atem.

"Sure," Atem said, blushing, "I'd love to, if it's okay."

"Of course it's okay," Mokuba insisted, giving Atem a quick hug before hurrying into the living room and switching his PlayStation 2 on, effectively ending the stream of news forecasts.

"Is it okay, Seto?" Atem asked, looking worriedly at the once stubborn CEO.

"Of course," Seto responded, smiling at the former Pharaoh. He leaned over towards Atem, pressing their bodies together for a brief second. "_Both_ of us are happy that you're here." Before Atem could respond, Seto was once again tending his eggs, humming some tune under his breath that Atem couldn't discern.

Atem, confused, went into the living room to watch Mokuba kick animated creature's butts on his video game. Atem watched with slight confusion as to the actual plot of the game. Mokuba briefly tried to explain it before giving up and returning to his game.

Seto came in with eggs and pancakes, handing both Mokuba and Atem a plate. Atem momentarily marveled at Seto's ability to cook before digging in to the delicious breakfast.

"So, what did you think?" Seto questioned after they had finished. Both Mokuba and Atem voiced their praise of his cooking, Mokuba much more vocally.

Mokuba once again continued his game and Seto, after fixing himself and Atem some coffee, picked up his laptop and sat next to Atem on the couch while working. Atem, without having anything else to do, began to braid Mokuba's hair in a long plait going down his back.

A knock on the door rung out to interrupt the annoyingly repetitive music of Mokuba's game. Mokuba jumped up to answer it. A young boy Mokuba's age, who Atem could only assumed lived in one of the other apartments, was standing there.

"Hey, Mokuba, I was wondering if you would like to come over, since we have a day off," the boy said.

"Of course!" Mokuba responded, turning to Seto, "Can I?" he asked. Seto nodded, smiling as Mokuba turned off his game and headed out with the other boy.

Without Mokuba's hyper personality and near-constant chatter, the room felt too quiet. Atem quickly stood up and switched on the radio. The surround-sound speakers blared Crawling in the Dark by Hoobastank. Atem smiled and began to sing. Seto looked up and smiled as Atem sang.

"You have a really good voice," he commented. Atem blushed. "No, really, you do," he insisted, as Atem sat back down on the couch. Another song came on, this one was one that Atem didn't recognize.

"Why do you compliment me so much?" Atem asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Because you are good at things," Seto replied, switching off his laptop and setting it on the table. "Why do you think you're not?"

"Because I'm not," Atem maintained.

"Atem, you have every bit as much talent as the next person, probably more," Seto informed him, a soft smile on his face. He stretched, his arm coming around Atem to pull the lithe figure towards him. He grinned, laying a soft kiss on his forehead. "You just need to harness that talent, and stop trying to convince yourself that you_ don't_ have talent."

Atem beamed in response. Where Seto's lips had touched his forehead burned at the sensation. He longed to feel those lips on other parts of his body as he wormed closer to Seto.

He leaned up, laying a soft kiss along Seto's jaw. His lips curved in a smirk against Seto's skin as he felt the taller boy's breath issue out in a sigh. He trailed warm kisses alternating with tender licks along Seto's jaw line, stopping just under his mouth.

Seto leaned down, catching those lips with his own, finally succumbing to the temptation. His tongue parted Atem's lips with ease, rubbing along the soft muscle of Atem's mouth as the smaller boy's hands came up to grip Seto's bare arms, pulling them closer.

Atem's hands found their way to Seto chest, running nimble fingers down the sides of his stomach, barely touching the sensitive skin. He was rewarded by a low moan into his mouth. He smiled against Seto's mouth.

Seto pushed Atem back onto the couch, his knees now straddling Atem's waist. Without breaking lip contact, his hands found the hem of Atem's shirt and traced delicate patterns along the soft skin. He drew his mouth away, taking in a breath of life-giving oxygen as he drew Atem's shirt up and over his head, tossing it away. He reattached his mouth onto one dusky nipple, teasing it with teeth and tongue.

Atem moaned as Seto's mouth sucked on his nipple, while his other hand teased his other nipple, mimicking the motions of his mouth. Atem's hands tangled Seto's hair, crying out as Seto bit down--hard.

Seto's mouth moved down Atem's chest, leaving a burning hot trail of saliva where he marked his territory with his mouth. He reached Atem's bellybutton, tongue dipping into the cavern. He nibbled along its edges, teasing Atem as his hands stroked the line of skin where his pants started.

Atem was more than willing to let the obviously more talented Seto take control. His groans grew more labored as Seto's fingers and mouth drew closer to where his blood was rushing to.

Finally, Seto's fingers ducked under the fabric of Atem's pants, running along the strip of skin just under the band of his pants. While his mouth continued to torture Atem's bellybutton, his fingers came to unzip Atem's fly. His mouth drew away as his hands pulled pants and boxers down Atem's legs.

Atem bucked at how very slow Seto was moving. Seto chuckled, laying himself on top of Atem so they could once again kiss. Their tongues danced in a heated waltz of ecstasy. Seto's tongue massaged all that it could reach as Atem moaned beneath his gentle tortures.

Seto at last had to pull away; not only for oxygen, but that he realized that he could not make love to Atem on his couch. Atem, still caught in throws of ecstasy, whimpered at the loss of touch. His glorious scarlet eyes opened, accusing Seto of purposely tormenting him. Seto merely smirked and wrapped one hand under Atem's knees, the other supporting his back, carrying him bridal style into his bedroom.

Atem gasped at the magnificent interior of the room. The walls were painted ice-blue, and the covers of the bed were rich, dark blue silks. A canopy hung over the bed and a four-poster curtain hung around it. Seto gently set Atem onto the bed, reaching into the bed-side drawer and pulling out a tube of lubrication.

Gently, he laid down beside Atem and pulled the curtain closed, surrounding them in a romantic light tinged blue from the slightly translucent material of the curtains.

Slowly, he removed his own pants, tossing them to the side before situating himself between Atem's legs. He spread them gently, lubricating his fingers and sliding one gently into Atem's opening. Atem moaned, and Seto's other hand came up to reassuringly stroke Atem's stomach.

Slowly, he inserted another finger, scissoring them both around to make sure Atem would receive the least amount of pain. Finally, he added his third finger, and it hit something inside Atem that made the former Pharaoh cry out.

EDIT: Adult version taken out due NC-17 rating, skip to after sex

Atem mumbled something in Egyptian and cuddled around Seto, falling asleep almost instantly.

A few hours later, Seto awoke to the sound of a door clicking closed. He sat up, his hand reaching out for the reassuring closeness of Atem. All it found was a slip of paper, inscribed with the words, 'Good Bye.'

He instantly got out of bed, pulling on some clothes. Quickly, he checked all the rooms of his apartment for any sign of Atem, only to find none. Even Atem's clothes had disappeared. The only signs that Atem had ever inhabited the apartment were crushed in Seto's hand and staining his sheets.

But no, sitting on the coffee table was Atem's notebook. Seto opened to the last page. A note to Seto sat upon the page. In tidy, neat writing, Atem had written,

'Dear Seto,

I know it may seem odd that I have left, but it is something that I have to do. Please do not come looking for me, and if you do, know that I cannot be found. I do love you, which is why I have to leave. You deserve so much better than I can ever give you no matter how I could try.

I barely can speak and write Japanese well, and I know nothing of the modern times that have dawned while I slept within the puzzle. I am the Pharaoh of a fallen nation, and every leader knows that as his empire fades, so shall he. I bear a crown that no longer holds any significance in the world of today, and there is nothing I can do to reverse that.

Please understand my position. I can never comfortably live in this world where your success is measured by your job and status in society. I have no knowledge to earn a job in these advanced times, and I have no status of my own that is not taken from Yuugi.

Please tell Yuugi that I am sorry. I am sorry to you as well. You obviously had delusions that I could be something more than what I was destined for. I have fulfilled my destiny, and there is nothing left for me to do, so I am going home.

Atem.'

Seto grabbed his cell phone, and pulled on his coat. Swiftly, he dialed the number of his security officer.

"Find Atem," he ordered into the phone.

"Who?" the voice crackled over the other end.

"Find mou hitori no Mouto-san. He has spiky, tri-colored hair and is wearing all black, probably wandering the streets without a coat on." Seto left his apartment, heading out to his car. His security officer promised him that he would do his best before hanging up.

Seto quickly called Mokuba, telling him Atem and he were going out for a short time. He got into his car, pulling out of the parking lot and into the streets.

As he drove with the top down on his convertible, the wind whipped around his face, and it was impossible to tell he was crying, as the wind blew away his tears.

End Chapter 3

Please, take a cookie with you on your way out. Also, do try to leave a response. All comments are gloriously taken in, and will be used to feed the plot bunnies and encourage future plot ideas. We hope you enjoyed this chapter, in all its smutty/angsty glory. We also hope you will join us in the next chapter.


	4. Home is Where the Heart is

Author: Junko the Lost

Title: Rising From the Ash

Chapter Title: Home is where the heart is . . .

Summary: After the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! have come to pass, Atem finds himself sinking into depression. Who can save him from his self-enforced despair?

Warnings: Shounen-Ai

AN: Welcome again. Today I do believe will read the story in the backyard. Please follow me around to the back. To your right is the Plot Bunny Pen, be careful not to get your hands or feet too close, they have a tendency to bite. If you'll take a seat in a circle, we can begin the story.

Review Responses:

Andromeda Island: Of course they'll get together, I'm not completely evil wink

I-love-bakura1489: They'll get to together don't worry

shadows of chaos61: Yes, that is a great image grins

Seto drove, letting the wind sift through his tousled brown hair. Ice blue eyes seemed to be calculating, deciding. Judging by Atem's letter, he knew where he was headed.

Home.

But to Atem, home was Egypt. Home was the hot sands of the Egyptian desert and the cool waters of the gentle Nile. Home was the land of pyramids and Pharaohs and tombs and mummies. But most of all, home was three thousand years ago, which meant, if nothing else, Atem wouldn't be able to _get_ home by conventional means.

Swiftly, he opened his cell phone and dialed Yuugi's number.

"Moshi moshi," Yuugi's voice rang out on the other end of the phone.

"Mouto-san, Atem has run off," he declared voice tight with worry as cool blue eyes searched empty streets.

"What?" Yuugi questioned, obviously shocked.

"He said something about going home," Seto informed him. Yuugi didn't reply for a moment.

"The museum exhibit, he'll take a bus downtown to the museum," the young-sounding voice replied decisively.

"What is he looking for?"

"Exactly what he said, a way home," with that, Yuugi's voice was cut off the other line and Seto was left with the quiet in his car and the burning cold of the air to keep him company.

Going by Yuugi's assessment, he started driving towards the nearest bus stop. Sure enough, Atem was huddled inside the plastic barrier that offered little protection from the elements. His hands were trying to warm cold flesh as he was huddled around himself.

Seto stopped in front of the bus stop, but Atem seemed too preoccupied to notice. He was mumbling under his breath nonstop.

Seto got out of the car and walked up to Atem. Tear tracks covered his face and his lips were tinted the faintest shade of blue.

"Atem," he whispered. Atem looked up, and his murmurings stopped.

"What do you want, Kaiba-san?" he questioned, almost angrily, but Seto heard the edge of weariness that softened the words.

"I thought I told you to call me Seto," Seto answered, kneeling down in front of Atem and wrapping Atem's figure in his arms. Atem was at first reluctant, but eventually he succumbed to the warmth.

"I thought I told you not to come looking for me," Atem replied, yawning slightly.

"I thought you might need the help," Seto replied, taking Atem into his arms and carrying him bridal style, set him in the back of the convertible. Slowly, he put the top up and turned the heat on high. When he looked into the back seat, Atem was fast asleep.

He opened his phone again.

"Call off the search," he told his security officer. "Call Mokuba and tell him that I'm going to be away on a trip for a while and he is to stay with one of the maids, whoever is available, preferably Tsuki-san, he likes her. Call Mouto-san and tell him that I found his other half."

"If I may be so bold, Kaiba-san, where are you going?" the man inquired.

"Home."

Atem's Dream

I awakened to the scent of fresh bread and sand. The heat of the sun awakened me and alerted me that the day was well underway. I sat up, and I recognized the bed as my own, not as the futon I'd been sleeping on at Yuugi's house.

I stood up, and that was when I realized it was a dream. Were I really back in Ancient Egypt, there'd be two or more slaves ready to help bathe me and prepare me for my morning ritual.

I leaned my head out the window of my room and breathed deep the smells I thought I'd long forgotten. The world smelled of sand and heat and dryness, and underneath I could smell the bread the cooks were making downstairs, the honey that made it sweet, the onions and garlic that added flavor to our foods.

I opened my eyes and looked at the sun, the almighty personification of Ra. The sun had never seemed so bright in Japan, so utterly all seeing, all knowing. In Japan it was obscured by high skyscrapers and seemed dim in comparison to the electric light humanity had created.

A falcon swooped down from the sky and I held out my arm as it settled, its feathers ruffled.

"Hello, Horus," I greeted the bird, but it looked at me in confusion, and I realized I'd spoken to it in Japanese. "Hello, Horus," I tried again, this time in Egyptian.

"Hello, Atem," the bird replied. I was not shocked, many times before Horus had visited me in my dreams to give me advice, never in the modern world, but many times back in Egypt.

"I am lost," I admitted, unafraid. Horus would not judge me.

"You are mortal, of course you are lost," he replied, and his voice held some of the distaste for humans he'd expressed on other occasions.

"I do not feel mortal. I am living the second of two life spans, one which I have done nothing to deserve." Horus clucked, annoyed.

"Done nothing, HA!" he laughed. "You saved the world many times over. You helped all who asked of you help. You learned to love," at that he surveyed me with one amber eye. "If anything, you deserve the worship befitting that of the gods of old." I smiled.

"I would almost appreciate dying and rising into the Afterlife, into my place in the Egyptian pantheon."

"Unfortunately, that is not possible. You, Atem, are the link of the old world, carried into the new. Where, now, is the confident ruler who fought for Egypt as if nothing could matter more? Where is the fearless duelist who refused to lose to anyone, and fought for his friends without dread of the unknown? Where is the small boy, barely old enough to understand that he would one day be Pharaoh, who said that nothing would stop him from protecting all he cared for?"

"That person died, Horus, along with Egypt," I said, shaking my head.

"Nonsense," Horus said, "Egypt is alive and well. Have you seen it lately?" He laughed. "Changed, but still very much alive. The gods are alive as well, and just because we were first worshipped in Egypt, does that mean we exclude the rest of the world from our grace?" He ruffled his feathers. "You cannot give up now, Atem. Your life in the modern world has hardly begun. You think the world stops turning just because you fulfilled your destiny. Poppycock! You have much more to accomplish, believe me."

With that, he flew back into the sky, into the sunlight to merge with Ra.

End Dream

Atem sat up in an unusual bed, in an unusual room. It appeared to be a small hotel room. Looking around, he spotted Seto also in bed, sleeping soundly.

He got out of bed and made his way to the window. Outside, it was too dark to see anything but the slightly tinted sky in the distance declaring that the sun would rise in a short while. It was too warm out for them to still be in Japan, he decided.

Gasping as the first rays of sunlight lit upon the land, he realized where they were. The orange rays slid along the Nile, highlighting its twisting gentle form. For the first time in three thousand years, he watched an Egyptian sunrise.

Atem finally understood what Horus wished to tell him. Just because he was of the past, did not mean he could not grow into the present. And if this was the beautiful way Egypt had grown in three thousand years, he wasn't sure he wanted to leave.

"Has my Pharaoh awakened already?" a voice came from behind him. He turned to see Seto, smiling at him.

"Y-you brought me here?" Atem asked, deliriously happy.

"You said you wanted to go home," Seto replied, as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"B-but, what about your work back in Japan, isn't this taking you away from that, and Mokuba?" Atem asked.

"Mokuba's staying with one of our old maids, albeit she wasn't very happy, but she likes Mokuba. And work can wait, I haven't taken a day off in what seems like forever." He came to stand by Atem and look out the window as well. "You never told me how beautiful it was."

"I didn't remember how beautiful it was. My memories are all vague. I remembered it was beautiful, but I didn't remember how it was beautiful."

Seto nodded, as if he understood.

"In Japan, it felt as if a piece of my soul was missing, and coming here, I've found it," Atem said, and he couldn't stop the tears from leaking out. Seto wrapped him into his arms as Atem mumbled something along the lines of 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'

"Sssssh," Seto soothed, rubbing Atem's back in gentle circles. "What are you sorry about?"

"I-I was so rude to you. I-I just felt so lost. I didn't know what to do. I'm living in a world I know nothing about."

"You bear a crown that holds no significance?" Seto asked, making a reference to Atem's letter. Atem nodded, continuing to cry. "Listen, there's nothing to be sorry for. You felt lost, we all feel lost sometimes."

"B-but I feel so stupid now." Seto laughed.

"That's part of living too. As mortals, we _are _stupid. One of the harder facts of life to accept." Atem laughed, and Seto smiled. "You're beautiful when you smile," he said, and gently laid a kiss on Atem's lips.

Seto pulled, away, grinning, and went over to the bed. Gently, from on top of the bed-side table, he picked up a bouquet of a dozen perfect lotus flowers.

He walked over and handed them to Atem, who took them, tears streaming down his face.

"A woman was selling them as we were going to our hotel. I saw them, and their perfection, their beauty reminded me of you."

"Lotuses are sacred to Egypt," Atem said, more to himself than to anyone else, while tears were still streaming down his cheeks. Seto rubbed a tear away with his thumb.

"I hope these are tears of happiness," he said, and Atem smiled.

Softly, Seto once again leaned in to kiss Atem. Their tongues met and danced in the heat of passion as the rays of the Egyptian sun poured in around them.

Before Atem's eyes closed in passion, he thought he saw the unmistakable wings of Horus out the window.

Indeed, out the window, Horus perched in a lotus tree outside the window. Next to him sat Bastet in cat form, cleaning herself luxuriously.

"Told you," Bastet said, sticking out her tongue. Horus rolled his eyes indignantly.

"How was I supposed to know it was easier to cheer him up with a kiss and some lotus blossoms than with a good speech?"

End Chapter 4

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There should be one more chapter and an epilogue, or just an epilogue, depending on what I feel like writing. Please leave a review and I would be much obliged. Be careful of the plot bunnies and my Yami on your way out.


End file.
